Betrayal
by Ze Cheshire Cat
Summary: It's just an itch that needs to be scratched. It's not attraction, and it most certainly isn't love.' That's what Sasuke thought when he found her. SasuSaku, Shippudenesque, Rated T.


---

Rated M for a Lime Popsicle, or is it Lemon? Tell me the difference.

Disclaimer. I'm not Kishimoto-Sensei, therefore I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

---

**Betrayal**

_It's just an itch that needs to be scratched. It's not attraction, and it most certainly isn't love._

That's what crossed his mind as he stepped out into the chilly night air. It's what he thought while skirting through the ghost town, waltzing through the old-fashioned alleys that made up the harbor that he had recently taken refuge at. He hadn't seen Orochimaru in two weeks, ever since he deserted Sasuke at this worn down village bordering near the Mist territory. 'We have to keep an eye out for potential areas.' He had said. All it meant to Sasuke was that he was here to survey the land and make sure there was no possible threats. Orochimaru would summon him whenever it crossed his mind; giving Sasuke time to train by himself through various methods.

Who would have ever thought that Sakura would be doing the same on a less-potential-terrorist level?

It was pure coincidence. He had hardly even noticed her, would not have noticed her if she hadn't caused such a commotion at the market when a salesman had supposedly groped her. The girl had wrecked his cart in return, threatening to castrate the man should he try again. A taller man, whom Sasuke did not recognize, scolded Sakura for being to destructive while a shorter man in skimpy gear smirked deviously. He must have said something that Sasuke couldn't have heard, because it caused the pinkette to blush a deep rogue before her lips twisted into a scowl. The other man, possibly their squad leader?, interrupted the two with the suggestion of seeking out Naruto.

The cell never even turned his way before making a steadfastly exit as the vender shouted profanity at their backs. Black eyes, hooded beneath equally black hair, watched the tell-tale sign of pink hair trot after her new teammates. Not that it mattered to him, any. He had long since given up that old memory. And that's all she was really; just a memory of his few youthful years wasted in that laughable village that called itself a ninja haven.

It was also a coincidence that he spotted the pink hair dash into a particular inn that rested less than three blocks from his own. It was for the best, really. It wouldn't do to have his former comrades find him in this small port while he waited for his master of sorts to return and whisk him off to whatever else Orochimaru had in stall for him. It wouldn't do at all.

_But he needed to be scratched_. That's all it was. It wasn't like he missed the girl.

He vaguely thought of his past home in Konoha. It was a distant memory for him, replaced by darker ones of his new home at Otogakure. It was for the best; thoughts of strength built upon friendship and loyalty was a hindrance. He had improved much greater since breaking those ties and learning to fight only for himself. His power had grown so much since those years.

But he still itched.

It was just a hormonal desire that struck ever since he began puberty, and had increased since his time in the Sound Village where the women were easily attainable and there was no price to pay. No one said anything about what was done in his free time, and the itch rarely occured since a good supply was always at hand. It only bothered him now, since the last time he had been scratched was at least eight weeks ago. He'd come to this harbor straight from the Village Hidden in the Sand. And hate to say, but the women in that village were just as dry as the land itself.

_It's just a bodily instinct. It's not a need, I don't need her. I just want her... An instinct not unlike the one to strike when provoked. That's all it is._

That's what he thought when he circled the veranda, it's what his thoughts concluded as his fingers gripped the window pane and stealthily dragged the glass back.

The sheet of glass scraped softly against it's track, with an antique groan that wasn't quite suprising. Everything in this village was worn out. That was what he told himself when he chose to come to this particular inn.

The sound wasn't that loud, but ninja were trained to hear the tracks of enemires from yards away; and Sakura was a ninja, albeit not the most proficient one. Even so, he watched the curled bundle of blanket writhe and roll over to face him. A pale complexion glowed softly in the moon's light, and he watched as her lashes parted slowly. Sleep entrailed hues rose up to his face, and stark recognition drew a hiss from her. The blanket was thrown apart from her, and she jumped to her feet to face him. She was garbed in a lavender yukata, bunched unflatteringly at her knees. Her pink locks were askew about her face, which was now almost neon in the dark room.

"S-Sasuke!" Her voice cracked in a harsh whisper, attributing to her abrupt waking.

"Sakura." He returned softly. Her hand clutched the fabric at her chest, brows knit together in confusion. "This isn't a dream." She whispered once more. He frowned at her words. Stepping closer to her, his hand cupped her face. "Yes, it is." He told her softly. Her lips parted to speak, but instead was muffled by his own. His kiss barred roughly against her mouth, sharing no leeway and only abrupt possessiveness. He could feel her hands grabbing fistfuls of his white haori, tugging tightly. His own hands seized her arms, keeping her body still so she couldn't pull away. Only when his lungs burned did he release her, gasping for air just breifly before taking a taste of her neck. His teeth grazed her, earning himself a squeak in protest. A single hand roamed down her side before resting upon her hip. Bending his knees, he guided her towards the floor and she obliged him by returning to her bedroll.

"Sasuke, I don't understand. What's going on?" Her tiny voice sounded against the shell of his ear. Whimpers accompanied her question, along with a squirming body. He pushed her down, hovering over the girl. His dark hues raked over the body, trembling minutely beneath his own. "Sasuke?" She questioned once more before he cut off her voice with a searing kiss.

She reprocipicated, shyly, her hands curling around the material at his neck. He watched her eyes squeeze shut, and he closed his own as well. Kissing was nice and all, but he needed to be itched. This in mind, one hand left her body to press against his own. His fingers worked at the tie around his waist, removing the sash that held up his blue pants. They sagged slightly, hanging loosely upon the curve of his hips. He then felt up her sleeping kimono, fingers rubbing the silk between the pad of his thumb and first finger.

He could feel her lips pressing together to attempt speech, but he muffled the words and continued to kiss her roughly. His hands were now pushing the fabric over her waist. Bare legs spread on either side of his body, and he felt a flash of bare skin against his side. A jolt jerked at his skin, and the burn in his stomach intensified. The itch was burning.

Her head jerked backwards with a sharp gasp. She panted heavily before gasping out his name. "What are you doing?"

She was answered by bare hands against her hip bones, fingers curling around the edges of her underwear that began to slide down her thighs. "No! Sasuke!" She yelped painfully as his teeth bit down upon her lower lip. She always had been noisy. Almost not worth the trouble, but the itch was burning so painfully that it had to be now. This minute.

When the triangle of cloth tangled at her ankles, he shook down his own pants only to leave them hanging at his knees. The white shirt fluttered freely about his bare skin. He was burning badly now. She would fix that though, and soon.

A finger prodded her gently, opening her lips before inserting a digit into the pink warmth. She twisted painfully beneath him, causing him to manuever so that his knees dug into her and he held her firmly in place with his legs. She wouldn't be getting away now, not when he was so close. A second finger was introduced to her, testing the waters for what was about to come. Her eyes squinted close and he vaguely noticed the tears threatening to form. He pressed a kiss against her ear before whispering, "If you didn't want this, you wouldn't be so wet. Your body's aching for my touch." What could have been a scream choked against his shoulder.

Lazily he removed his fingers, the soiled digits curling around her hip bone as he settled into a more comfortable seat. The itch was eating at him, a fiery burn that gathered at his groin. He shoved his heat against her, showing her exactly what his intentions were. He watched the green hues swim in utter confusion. Or maybe it was fear? This girl never really knew what it was she wanted.

His head parted her once more, although this time venturing further than what his fingers could reach. He pressed into her, while the rest of his body supressed her movements. She was becoming frantic, jerking against him that only drove him further on with the rocking against his crotch. When met with her inner barrier, a quick thrust of his hips tore into her and she screamed into his clothing. He held onto her tightly, suffocating any noises that would attract outsiders. He finally was getting what was coming to him, and nobody would deny him of it. He had waited too long.

"I thought this is what you wanted." He spoke into her ear in short gasps as he thrusted against her. Their bodies clashed feverently as he worked towards achieving that desired height. His brow pressed against her collarbone now, and she could feel his hot breath fanning against her neck. Her shocked hues gazed upwards at the ceiling, her mouth pulled open in a silent cry that wouldn't sound for fear of him biting her once again. Soft choked gasps exited her throat, as painful breaths were drawn in.

_'This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This isn't supposed to happen. We were suppoesd to be in love. He's supposed to confess his love and we marry and then--_ "ah!"

Tears swelled at the corners of her eyes, blurrying the sight of her room. A few wet trails pooled over the side of her face before absorbing into her damp locks. Sweat was prickling her brow and upon her chest. Heat was flaring in her stomach and at her pubic area even against the cool temperture of the hotel room._ 'Of course I've wondered about sex, what girl doesn't? We think about it just as much as guys do; we're just better at hiding it. We're supposed to marry and go off on a honeymoon and have lots of passionate sex in a fancy hotel. It's not supposed to be forced at some grubby inn in the middle of nowhere where he doesn't even bother to remove all of our clothing. He didn't even admire me or tell me he loves me or how I'm all he can think about! He calls this a dream? This is a nightmare!!"_

_'I've have dreams about doing this with Sasuke, but not like this! It's all wrong! Sasuke, you're hurting me. It hurts!'_

Her chest heaved with painful panting and suppressed sobbing. Her face was sticky with the mixture of sweat and tears. Her hair was tangled and her kimono was damp. His heavy odor of sweat and musk surrounded her, covering her form with his scent. His thrusts were becoming frantic now, and he chewed upon his lower lip that was cut by his teeth as his mouth jerked open in a cry of climax. His body bolted against her own, filling her with his seed. His body drew limp inside her, and his weight drew down heavily upon her. His arms trembled under pressure before pushing himself back onto his haunches. He took a moment to wipe his face with his wide sleeves then jerked up his clothing and fastened the belt. He then stood, the same aloof gaze fixated on her assaulted form. He then scoffed. "You're so loyal to me, even now. You continued to remain pure... waiting for the day I would come to love you. You're still weak." With that said, he turned and leapt out of her window. He became a shadow of night that deserted her once more.

Only this time, she didn't even attempt to follow. She continued to lay on the floor in a puddle of tears, sweat, and blood. Her shoulders rocked silently, and she stared mournfully at the walls. The earlier brevity of heat was gone, leaving her with only a bitter coldness that frosted her bones.

"Sasuke... How could you betray me?"

---

Authors Note

Although I doubt anyone reads this, I just wanted to make a 'coming out' notice.

This isn't my first fic, and I hope to upload more... but time is against me. I do what I can. Speaking of time, this was written at three in the morning. A random thought that I just had to write down lest it haunt me all night.

I don't even like SasuSaku. Imagine that.

And if you must flame, please don't do so only to publicize how much you loathe Sasuke or Sakura or the pairing. You'd be wasting your time.


End file.
